Dear Fanfiction
by ZammiewithalotofPercabeth
Summary: What the characters of Gallagher Girls think has to be said... R&R! :) T for Tango! No offense is meant to the writers, it's just what I think the characters would say if they read Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1- Chameleon

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Heyy, I just thought I'd make this for the heck of it. Trying to go for longest fanfiction R&R!**

**Song I'm listening to: Two Pieces- Demi Lovato **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey, Josh and me, we were a onetime thing. I'm also pretty sure the memory erasing tea will not somehow fail and Josh will need to attend Blackthorne Institute. Where I will miraculously meet him in some ungodly way, probably because Gallagher goes to Blackthorne. I then meet Zach again after a whole summer of no contact and am immediately heart broken. Josh and Zach then meet and develop a rivalry, vowing to both win my heart. Zach obviously gets jealous after some plot twist will make me like Josh, he has to win me back etcetera.

No.

Just No.

_Reasons Why That Will _Not_ Happen_

_1)Memory erasing tea is strong and there is 1 out of a million chance it would somehow malfunction_

_2)Josh is a civilian. They wouldn't risk bringing him into the spy business._

_3)Who said I'd pick Josh over Zach (shh!)_

_4)Why would Gallagher go to Blackthorne?_

_5)The plot makes no sense to me_

So yeah… not going to happen.

-From _The Chameleon_ (Cammie Morgan)

* * *

**First chapter done!**

**I aim for 100 chapters! 99 more to go….**

**So yeahh:)) I think I may be able to update every day, because they're pretty easy to write… fun to write as well…. So byeee:))**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2- Duchess

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you guys**

**_and bonfires lit up the shores_**

**_wittykittylizzie_**

**_Sav001 AgentSilk_**

**_midgetofoz_**

**And to all the follows and favourites as well:)) 8 follows and 2 favourites! Love you guys:))**

**Song I'm listening to: Something That We're Not- Demi Lovato **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

_WHAT THE HELL! _Who the heck said there was _anything_ between Zach and me! Cammie had disappeared and we became friends, best friends if you want to be extreme. There is no _Zex_!

_Ewwww!_

Even that couple name sounds… just plain… _WRONG!_

Bech… Bach… Zax… Zacx… Bexch… Zecx

(Wait that last one didn't make sense… just ignore it *awkwardly carries on*)

There isn't even a good _possible_ couple name. If that isn't a sign that Zach and me aren't meant to be… _EVER_… then I don't know what is.

I read some of the Fanfiction and… _*shudders*_

Why would I become pregnant with Zach's child because I did _that_ with him? I didn't- or never will do anything with Zach, apart from beating him up in P&E…

Please, if you don't understand that Zach and Cammie are good for each other… then take it from me. Zach went _CRAZY_ when Cammie left, okay, they're good for each other. But you tell one of them and you're dead!

So to clear this up...

_ZEX WILL NEVER HAPPEN!_

Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Duchess (Bex Baxter)

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was requested by:** **_and bonfires lit up the shores_****! **

**So shout out to you:))!**

**I'd once again like to thank the kind reviewers, love you guys! ;) **

**98 chapters left!**

**Oh and just a heads up: I changed the cover image because I accidentally put up my Percy Jackson and the Olympians cover image that I use for most stories.**

**I will most probably update everyday… so byeee:))**


	3. Chapter 3- Peacock

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hello! I don't trust fanfiction anymore :'( I thought I put down all the names of every single reviewer… but it didn't show up. And when I tried to edit… it kept coming up wrong. So I am extremely sorry to those reviewers who did review but didn't get their name put here *right here* so I will not be announcing the names of every single reviewer anymore… fanfiction. And they formatted my story wrong… I tried to change it again, but it wouldn't let me.**

**But thank you to the reviewers: 11, Favourites: 8 and Followers: 14. It makes my day!:))**

**This chapter is brought to you by procrastination. Everybody's best friend!**

**Song I'm listening to: Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Why am I always portrayed as a boy obsessed, clothes and make-up loving slut?

I'm _not_ like that.

I'm _not_ some slut in a mini skirt.

My dad may be rich and I might like to use his money to get some clothes from Milan and such. But if you remember my dad is a senator and I need to be able to be a good girl in front of America. I'm not that either, admittedly. But I'm also not that stuck-up, bratty girl that I play in front of everyone that was in the campaign.

And just because my mom sells beauty product doesn't mean I will strap Cammie, Bex or Liz into a chair and force them to put make-up on that will make them look fake. Or I won't cry and become this crazed monster either when my make-up is stolen and/or purposely broken.

I'm_ not_ like that.

My attitude at the beginning wasn't great at all. Yeah, calling Bex a bitch and having a nose ring wasn't the best introduction. But how would you feel if you were in my position, being thrust into a world you didn't even know existed. Understand yet?

But you saw who I really was in junior year, when I ran away… when I thought they were after me. Things have changed and… yeah.

Just to make my point across in an un-heart felt way (like above):

I'm not a make-up addicted slut. I just like to look pretty, and I can't be if I'm caked in make-up.

I'm not like that. (Wow said three times… okay ignore that)

I'm Macey McHenry.

xoxo

* * *

**Woop, I'm done. **

**I had sport day today! And honestly, it was fun**

**And this update is later than usual because I had to go to a house party *blech***

**So yes… 97 chapters left! **

**Nothing else to say so byeeeee!:))**

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4- Bookworm

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Heyy! I get tomorrow off school (and not because it's the weekend) so I'm pumped! I have most of the chapters planned but if you have any suggestions I don't mind. Somewhere near the middle of this story, if I run out of ideas, I might change it up a bit. But I won't talk about it now. **

**I'm really sorry if this offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher girls stories.**

**Anyways… here is today's chapter!**

**Song I'm listening To: Gives You Hells – All American Rejects **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

What is _Jiz_?

I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't have enough facts from your point of view to say that there even is a _Jiz_.

Why do we have to be paired together? Is it just because we're both smart, because that is… stereotypical saying that two geeks have to be with each other. _IT'S JUST TWO PEOPLE ON THE RESEARCH TRACK TOGETHER_! (I'm sorry for the shouting) Doesn't mean we're _together_!

The only proper memory I have of him is me showing him around when Blackthorne came to Gallagher. And that wasn't even my choice.

What happened was Bex kicked my chair causing me to make a sound, which coincidentally had to be the exact same time Dr. Steve (I really don't like that man) was asking for any girls who would show him around. I then inevitably had to show him around after that scene.

There are also stories where we get married! I'm 18! Oh My Gosh, if I got married my mom and dad would disown me for getting married at such a young age *hyperventilates*.

But marriage isn't going to happen because I haven't seen him since sophomore year…

So just to conclude…

_Jiz_ doesn't contain enough scientific date to be an official relationship, or real for this matter. Of course there was some potential energy included in all of this. I mean when he- oh right off topic. _Oopsy daisy_!

Yours Faithfully,

-Bookworm (Liz Sutton)

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**So tired. Sports day killed me.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favourites and followers!**

**96 Chapters to go…!**

**Nothing random left to say… so byeeee:))!**

**-Rose**


	5. Chapter 5- Goode

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hi! NO SCHOOL! And not 'cause it's a weekend! Incredibly happy while writing this! Thank you to the reviewers, favourites, followers and views! Thanks Guys!**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. I just thought I'd point things out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls and I don't own the little excerpt in this chapter! **

**Song I'm listening To: Still Into You – Paramore **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hello, I'm Zachary Goode. I have been my whole life, and I'm sure I don't have green eyes.

They are dark eyes. Not green.

When has anyone in our world mentioned that my eyes are green?

Here is an excerpt from _Only The Good Spy Young_: (Now that it think about it they should have named it _Only The Goode Spy Young_)

_The woman didn't look like Zach – not then, not really. Without the mask she'd worn in Boston, I could see that her hair was a dark red and her skin was as pale as Madame Dabney's finest china. __Her eyes, though. She had the same dark eyes as her son__. As she looked at me, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd never see him again. _

-Only The Good Spy Young (Chapter 41, page 259)

As you can see from that little excerpt there I do not have green eyes.

_I have dark eyes._

And wouldn't having vibrant emerald eyes be difficult for a spy. It would catch people's attention making it harder to blend in if I have _amazing emerald eyes that made girls melt by just by looking at them_.

So yeah, dark eyes… _not_ emerald green eyes.

Thank You.

Yours sincerely,

Whatever – the – hell - Zach's – code – name - is (Zachary Goode)

* * *

**DONE!**

**Well I'm really sorry if I offended anyone but this matter came up when I was doing a book review and did descriptions on the characters. I read multiple fanfics that said Zach had green eyes, but as I re-read the books and looked on the internet I found out him having green eyes is ****_so_**** not true.**

**********************************ATTENTION!******** **************************

**Hey if some of you could help me out. I once read this story on here months ago (like last August) but I can't find it again. I really want to re-read it but I can't remember the name of it. I can only remember snippets.**

**The best description I have is: It was a Zach and Cammie have an argument about something and the break up (I think it was Zach cheating, but I'm not sure). I think the break-up had something to do with Tina. It had Cammie singing songs, the others sung songs as well, like Zach. The only songs I remember are: ****_Forever and Always – Taylor Swift _****(sung by Cammie). And****_ Just a Dream_**** (sung by Zach). **

**I think they went on some kind of trip to the beach or something, for a competition Blackthorne and Gallagher. And it was either the girls visiting Blackthorne or Blackthorn visiting Gallagher again. It was set in senior year, ****_I think_****.**

**And the story was complete (but I'm not sure whether it was marked as complete or not) and it ended with Cammie and Zach not getting back together. And the last chapter was of graduation and Cammie and Zach getting awards and stuff. **

**I really enjoyed this story and I was pretty sure I favourite but turns out I didn't. I really hope someone will help me with this. If you do I will love you forever!**

**95 chapter to go!**

**Nothing left to say so….. Byeee!:))**

**-Rose**


	6. Chapter 6- Peacock II

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hey! Okay I seriously love you guys! Thank you to the reviewers! There will be replies to some of the reviews at the end of the chapter! So check it out it might have a reply to you there! **

**And thanks to the people who helped me out with my little story problem. It seems as though the story I'm searching for has disappeared. Thanks again though!:))**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is **_**fanfiction**_**. And to those people who reviewed saying that Ally mentioned stuff about his eyes or that they would keep his eye colour green in their story, I don't mind, really. It's ****_fanfiction_****, so yeah, do what you want! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: I Was A Fool – Bridget Mendler (Cover)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

_Who the freaking hell is Nick Cross?_

Nick Cross is probably my biggest love interest on this site. Yet I don't know _who_ the hell he is!?

Nick is my most popular pairing and I don't know why! (Cross just being the most common last name).

There's even a _couple name_!

_Nacey_, _Mick_… take your pick! I doesn't matter! (Although _Nacey_ sounds kind of cute compared to Mick since there's a girl in our year with that name… _anyway_)

He, apparently, completes the whole 4 girls and 4 boy's thing. Being Zach's fourth best friend.

If I'm being totally honest I don't think Zach _has_ a best friend. Let alone 1 apparent super genius nerd, 1 apparent dumb, very strong jock-like person and 1 completely imaginary guy that I am _totally_ in love with.

Where's Preston in all of this?

Why am I never paired with Preston? Or why don't most of the stories ever mention him as being my love interest or… you know… at least give him a teeny tiny part of my love life? (But don't ever mention this to him or else…)

In my life (not my life in _Fanfiction_) he seems to be my leading love interest. Do you not recall, my successful attempts to convince my friends and Zach that we had to save him?

What if I really did actually _like_ Preston? Hard to believe _but_ I might…

So… please can someone answer my question as to who the heck Nick Cross is? Because I've never met him nor do I even recall the slightest memory of him.

Thanks,

Peacock (Macey McHenry)

* * *

**Complete! Okay on to replies to reviews!**

**zammiefax4ever:**** I also agree on that fact. And thanks for the advice but I couldn't find it, need to keep that in mind when I want to find a specific story. Thanks:))**

**But We Lost Ourselves:**** I love your review! I don't really think of it as having guts… but thanks anyway:)) And I completely understand your theory on green eyes being able to be dark. My eyes are almost black so I always thought my eyes being the type of dark Ally was trying to explain, but I respect you opinion. And I agree on guys with green eyes;) I have written down your ideas and I will dedicate the chapters that were your ideas to you:)) And about the whole 'missing story' business is quite fishy, I really wish I could find it though. Thanks again:))**

**ClassifiedZammieluvr:**** I don't really see them as addressing problems but thanks/your welcome anyway. Live the idea, will do a chapter on that soon and it will be dedicated to you!:))**

**kaitlin1198:**** Thanks for the review and thanks again for the help with the 'missing story' business. **

**alilin21300: ****Hey, thanks for the review it made me smile! And thanks for the shout out:))**

**DanieLovesYou: ****Thanks for the review and the whole 'you are my new hero' thing made me real chuffed. Thanks!:))**

**wittykittylizzie: ****Thank you for ALL your reviews! You have reviewed on all the chapters so far! I'm glad you think the ending was funny, all in a day's work;) Thanks again:))**

** : ****I believe you, someone must have changed it or something. And you can't really blame the fandom for wanting him to have green eyes ('cause I'm in love with them). Thank for the review:))**

**DONE!**

**If a reply to your review isn't there I'm really, really sorry. I may have replied to you using a PM. Yeah, I think I'm going to start replying using PM's. But I just felt the need to reply in a chapter:))**

**94 chapters left!**

**So nothing left to say so….bye!:))**

**-Rose**


	7. Chapter 7- Duchess II

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Heyy, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm thinking of doing a one-shot that is totally against my beliefs of this fanfic, but I'm going to post it maybe today or tomorrow so keep an eyes for it, please:)) And I know I've already kind of done this with ****_Jiz_****, but I felt that ****_Brant_**** had to be heard as well. So here you go!**

**To ****_BunnySwag101_****: I am ****_so _****sorry for getting her name wrong, I didn't know how else to tell you ****together ****this. But yeah, my laptop went into autocorrect and I'm really sorry because I'm quite a big Bridgit fan as well.**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. And even though this chapter kind of says ****_Brant_**** shouldn't happen, I think it was quite possible after re-reading the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: Boy – Nina Nesbitt **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

_Brant._

_Seriously?_

How can you even write about _him_ and _me_…_ together…_? (Although I wouldn't complain)

How can you say we're _PERFECT_ together as a couple when I barely even know him?

Sure, he tailed me in Washington like Zach tailed Cammie. Doesn't mean we're _together_.

Sure, I danced with him during our C&A class when we were practicing for the dance, like Cammie and Zach. Doesn't mean we're _together_.

Sure, I was his guide by choice (kind of, because he just came and sat next to me), a bit like Cammie and Zach. Doesn't mean we're _together_.

And sure, he was my partner when we were doing the brush passes, like Cammie and Zach. Doesn't mean we're _together _either.

I mean, I think we're more dignified than _Jiz_ because Grant seemed to be with me everywhere. But you've got to think about those Grant moments that didn't include me.

Like how he helped Kim Lee attach that pin to her shirt. How he and Tina were partners for the truth ring assignment. Oh, and how Tina was the one to sit on him during that Covert Operations final. _Not Me_. He'd be good with the other girls too, I guess.

Remembering that I have only talked to him during that one semester of sophomore year. And I will probably never talk to him again, though it would be nice because we were a definite possible couple. (Confirmed by: _Macey McHenry_) He even called me _'The British Bombshell'_ (that, now that I think about it, was as bad as him calling me Rebecca) and I kind of did have a crush on him.

And he was definitely_ really_ hot, but not _that_ hot that I'd want to marry him without knowing a thing about him! (Even though he looks like your average Greek god and he may as well have been posing as a Brad Pitt body double!) But where the heck did marriage come from!

Just to make sure you understand.

I don't even know _where_ his is at this current moment, let alone wanting to _marry_ him!

Yours gracefully,

Duchess

* * *

**AND FINISHED!**

**Little sister's birthday parties are ****_so majorly annoying_****. Seriously.**

**It's a relief I survived it at all!**

**Have you ever wondered whether Ally Carter has ever read any of these? That would be super weird. But she probably hasn't…**

**93 chapters to go!**

**So… nothing left to say… so… byeeee:))**

**-Rose**


	8. Chapter 8- Chameleon II

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so received this review but the person was named ****_Guest_****. There are multiple reviews that have the name guest but I really want to answer her/him because this review intrigues me.**

**Reply: Thanks for the whole complimenting thing on the whole story and my author's notes. As for the paragraph, this is my response: It would hurt me to see my story being criticized, if what they were saying was false about it. But my fanfic only points out stuff that isn't part of the books, stuff that isn't true. As for your put yourself in the 'authors reading your story shoe's' I already am in those shoes. I've written about Nick, Grant, Jonas, I've even had Gallagher go to Roseville and my storyline was very unlikely. What I'm trying to say is I've considered that author' might get hurt. Which is why I'm trying to tread carefully with this fanfic. And for the whole 'it is fanfiction' thing, I've got that covered. Look at the paragraph bellow here. I'm not meaning to hurt or offend authors, just trying to point out stuff that isn't Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls. Thank you. (P.S I'm not offended with your review, I just needed to get a reply back to you)**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is **_**fanfiction**_**. **

**Dedicated to: ****_But We Lost Ourselves_****, for the idea of this chapter! Whooo! Shout out!**

**Okay, very long author's note…. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: Let Her Go – Passenger **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

No.

Just no.

_Ewwwww…_

Not that he isn't totally hot and all… but he's old enough to be my dad, let alone a love interest.

What am I talking about? I'm talking about the Joe X Cammie pairing! Is there even a couple name?

I bet he's like double my age (Not trying to offend Mr Solomon here… sorry!)

And try adding on the fact that he's my dad's best friend.

*shudders and weird mental pictures come along*

To be honest (though I might not like to admit this often*cringe*) there's a better chance of him getting together with my mom than with me.

Remembering this times he's winked at my mom (now that I think about it was he _flirting_!) and she stayed by his bed side when he was in a coma.

Plus it would be _super_ awkward because he's like my second dad and guardian.

I just can't think about it…

Over and out.

-Chameleon (Cammie Morgan)

* * *

**Fin.**

**Done and this was uploaded late due to the fact I went to pizza hut!**

**Okay so let me get this straight… Little sister gets a birthday party yesterday, when it's not even her birthday. **

**She gets a load of presents and money, has a bunch of fun with her friends.**

**And today she gets to go to pizza hut with the family and more presents today, her actual birthday.**

**Nice to know I'm loved parents! Xxx**

**But I got free chicken wings and ice-cream (not served together) so I don't care!**

**92 chapters to go!**

**Nothing left to talk about… so…. Byeeeee:))!**

**-Rose**


	9. Chapter 9- Goode II

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks you so much to everyone that's read, reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys keep me up with my motivation to continue with the fanfic. So thanks guys!**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. I actually quite like most of the stories with Cammie having a child and stuff. This isn't meant to comment on the stories that have Cammie with a child at a late age, just the stories with her having a baby as a teenager. Really sorry if this offends anyone!**

**Dedicated to: **_**Kaitlin1198**_**,****for her request and idea of this chapter. Also to: ****_But We Lost Ourselves_****, for the idea as well! Shout Out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: Long Live – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh God.

Me. Cammie. Pregnant.

Not to say I know myself more than you…

But I'm sure I'm way too responsible (and smart) to get Cammie pregnant.

And Cammie _is_ way too responsible and smart to get herself pregnant with me.

Plus, where would we find the time and place to do _it_. Last time I check we were too busy tracking down circle members to actually so anything creative and teenage-like. And since Cammie ran away (although she doesn't call it that, she says she was running towards answers. _Not_ running away) she has been kept a close eye on by her family and friends.

So I don't think she'd be able to get away from them either way.

And do you have any idea about the amount of people that would want to _kill_ me if I _did_ get Cammie pregnant.

A lot.

Bex would turn my insides out and make me look at them.

Macey would use an unlikely way of slowly torturing me while I also slowly die.

Liz would test a load of new equipment she creates on me.

The senior year would chew me up then spit me out.

Abby would break me into little pieces.

Joe would be torn since we're both close to him.

Mrs Morgan would probably expel me and exile me forever.

And Cammie would… oh god… I don't even know what Cammie would do. And that kind of frightens me. (But no one hears about this okay)

Plus I wouldn't put Cammie through that at 18.

Okay.

-Goode

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Went to a sports competition today! And it was fun! I got a whole day off school and all I had to do was one event! **

**And I came 4****th**** in Triple Jump! But I've never done it before, so I'm proud.**

**Completely off topic but…**

**Have any of you guys read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?**

**If you love Gallagher Girls you'll love PJO! Just a suggestion…**

**91 chapters to go!**

**Nothing left to say so…. Byeeee!:))**

**-Rose**


	10. Chapter 10- M Morgan

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love reading them and replying to the ones that have questions! I'm happy to know there are fellow demigods reading this story! Although I write about this subject I quite like the stories with Cammie's dad still alive. So don't get me wrong because I think they are quite good… but it's not going to happen which is sad for Cammie.**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is **_**fanfiction**_**. **

**And just to say Zach isn't happy with some of you *Cough-points to _ .com_ and - Cough* Yeah… so Zach's not happy, he's embarrassed.  
**

**To ****_BunnySwag101_****:Hey, no it's not summer break where I live (although I wish it was, I've got like 3 weeks until the summer holidays). And congratulations on your sports event, don't you just love having the day off not really having to do anything? ;) **

**Dedicated to: ****_Mia _****(Who wrote as a guest) for the semi idea for this. I kind of added to the chapter! Shout out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: Locked Out Of Heaven – Bridgit Mendler (Cover)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hello.

I'm meant to be dead but other stories are doing this so why can't this one.

Okay, so I don't understand why I wouldn't go on the mission I died on. It would have come back to haunt me anyway and my family wouldn't have been safe for as long as they actually were if I didn't.

And why would I have not completed the mission (how would that work) or why would I have escaped during it. If that did happen the circle would have remembered me and they wouldn't stop until I would be dead and it was impossible to escape in the condition I was in. So that option is kind of ruled out as well.

Okay so take those two options to account.

How could I have ended up training Cammie either? I wouldn't have trained her at a young age anyway, I'd wait until she was 13 and then she'd go to Gallagher Academy, not be trained by me. Because if I didn't die (or get killed by the circle) my life goal was to take down the circle, so I'd be after them most of the time.

So it's a lose/lose situation. But in the end death would have been the only thing keeping me from my family.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't go on that mission. But then I realise it was for my family's safety that I did. And if I didn't, we'd probably _all_ be dead.

Signed,

Matthew Morgan

* * *

**Fin.**

**Sorry this is late but I found this to be a hard chapter to write. I don't know why but I found it extremely difficult to write. Probably because I don't actually know what his character personality is like…**

**So this is the first older generation chapter. But it wasn't meant to be this chapter. I accidentally did chapter 11 and not 10 so chapter 10 will be chapter 11! (That looks confusing to read)**

**Which is your favourite Gallagher Girls book? Mine is ****_Only The Goode Spy Young_****! We find so much out and all the mysteries start to unravel! But I love all of them, but OGSY has to be my favourite!:))**

**90 chapters to go! (What already!?)**

**Nothing left to say so… Bye!:))**

**-Rose**


	11. Chapter 11- Bookworm II

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hi! We're like 18 reviews from being at 100 reviews guys! That's my goal right now (along with 100 chapters) Thank you so much to the people that review! And the favouriters, followers and viewers. There are over 3,000 views! Thanks so much guys:)) I don't know whether the averages to this are true. I kind of went by my own accord.**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. I quite like some of the stories where Liz can hack into Blackthorne. So I mean no offense.**

**To **_**BunnySwag101**_**: Hiya, and to answer your question… No I don't live in England. I live in the UK though. Aha, days off are great. My event was like 10-15 minutes because not all the schools had girls for triple jump. And all my friends did was fangirl over a guy called Harry;) But I rated him a 9-9.5 and they all hit me on the arm and said he was like a billion. OGSY ALL THE WAY!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl.**

**Song I'm listening To: Haunted – Taylor Swift **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I may be incredibly smart and one of the smartest people on the earth. A genius if you're kind enough to say.

I may have a photographic memory that can remember everything it sees.

I may have joined MENSA at age 8, which is the average age girls stop playing with their Barbie dolls.

I may have been published in Scientific American at age 9, which is the average age that children start learning how to spell words like 'Universal'. (I could spell that at age 5)

I may have got the highest scores on the third grade achievements tests ever…

But getting into Blackthorne's firewalls when I'm in sophomore year? I can barely find _any_ firewalls to hack into, I can barely find anything on Blackthorne as it is. If I can't find anything to do with Blackthorne now, I doubt I could find anything back in sophomore year when I was 16. And I'm in senior year… so yeah.

I may be smart… but I'm not a miracle worker.

Yours sincerely,

Bookworm

* * *

**Okay, that was really short. Just saying again that I like most stories where Liz can actually find something do to with Blackthorne. So I'm not trying to offend anyone. **

**Got a music performance tomorrow… and I'm hoping I don't mess up or play the wrong chords. So wish me luck guys! Xx I need to go and practice…**

**89 chapters to go! (Hit the 80's mark!)**

**Nothing left to say so…. Byeee!:))**

**-Rose**


	12. Chapter 12- Cameron

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Oh My Gods! 6 reviews away from 100! Thank you guys so much:)) Sorry this chapter is updated late, my mom is really angry at me for stealing it of her…**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is **_**fanfiction**_**. **

**To ****_BunnySwag101_****: Hey! I play guitar, piano, violin and my voice:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl. And I don't own the little excerpt of ****_'United We Spy'_****!**

**Song I'm listening To: I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Okay?

_Jabby_.

That _is_ our couple name right?

Are you being serious?

Joe's really hot and all… but I've got my eye on someone else;)

I guess you guys are slightly justified to think that we're a couple because of the _'Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover'_ kiss. But you know *shrugs* someone had to kiss him. And it was only for 87 seconds, no big deal.

And if you read this statement made by Ally herself you'll see why we probably don't end up together:

_"Joe and Abby are very dear friends, but they are not romantically involved. When she kissed him at the end of GG3, remember, she turned to Rachel and said something like "Someone had to do it"…as if to say "if you aren't going to jump on this HOT guy someone will! _

_Abby kissed Solomon almost as a joke. She's the sort of person who, when she sees a very kissable guy, she is just as likely to kiss him as not. I think the person who LOVES someone is the person who won't leave their sickbed." _

So there… as you can see I most probably won't end up with him in the end. Sorry guys!

But on the other hand…

_'__I think the person who LOVES someone is the person who won't leave their sickbed.'_

Does this remind you of anyone? Just a hint.

So yeah, I think she's paired with Joe. Do any of you who know who I'm talking about know whether they have a couple name?

So onto the topic of who I have my eye on…

I'm pretty sure Gallagher Girls is a Tabby relationship (Townsend).

Want to see why?

Okay.

_"It was dark when the jet finally landed. I'm sure I must have slept on the long ride over the Atlantic, but I didn't really remember. I just stared out the window: watching, thinking, waiting for something, but what, I didn't know._

_On the tarmac, Agent Townsend whispered something to Abby, then squeezed her hand and kissed her softly when he didn't think we were watching. But we're Gallagher Girls. To tell you the truth, we are always watching._

_Abby let him go, her eyes a little misty. And I couldn't help myself—I thought about Zach. He was out in the world somewhere. And a part of me worried that I might never see him again."_

_-United We Spy (Excerpt from Ally's blog on her page: AllyCarterdotcom)_

You read the kiss! Well yes, it's true.

So concluding this…

_Jabby_. Not going to happen, I think I have collected enough evidence to convince you so.

-Cameron

* * *

**Fin.**

**Thank you to all the people who wished me luck! And guess what guys…**

**I WON! **

**I'm going to be performing for my class in a competition against other class representatives for Music! In front of my year… scary… I know!**

**But yeah thanks guys:))**

**Message to ****I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo****: Sorry I can't keep talking to you until tomorrow! I'll continue my story then:))**

**And I won't be replying to reviews until tomorrow! **

**Have any of you read the Heist Society Series? If so which book is your favourite? Mine is ****_'Perfect Scoundrels'_****! It was so intense and plot twisty... I was crying! I really didn't predict anything and normally I can predict books like that but I did predict the whole 'So she was the woman who bought the phone' thing. Because no one can match Gabrielle's looks apart from her mom! So yeah...**

**And have any of you been to Greece? Really want to go there! Or Italy!**

**88 chapters to go!**

**Nothing left to say so… byeeeee:))**

**-Rose**


	13. Chapter 13- Chameleon III

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Really tired… But Oh My Gods! 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! 100 reviews, WOW guys! Next target is 150 reviews, let's make it to 150! **

**And thank you to the people who congratulated me! Thank you:))… I seem to be saying thank you a lot;)**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. I like some of the stories with this plot line so I'm really sorry if I offend anyone!**

**To **_**BunnySwag101**_**: Hi! Aha, I seem to be replying to you every chapter;) No I haven't but I also want to go there, now that I think about it I want to travel the world… If only I had the money for it *sigh*Oh and heist society is about a teenage girl who is in a family of thieves… I'm not very good at explaining, just read the books they'll explain better;) And it is really good, very unpredictable. Oh my gods! I love Shidgit! They're ****_so_**** cute together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl. **

**Song I'm listening To: Statues – Nina Nesbitt **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey again guys. This is starting to become an occurrence, weird.

I just want to say…

I _did not_ go to Blackthorne and then go to Gallagher, _or_ vice versa.

**_Reasons Why That Won't or Never Did/Will Happen_**

**_1._********_My parents wouldn't allow it._**

**_2._********_Blackthorne is a school for spy/assassins. Emphasis on _****Assassins****_. _**

**_3._********_Why would I go to an _****all boy's school****_?_**

_4.__The Blackthorne Trustees and the Gallagher Trustees wouldn't allow that to happen either._

_5.__I'm pretty sure none of the older generation that are close to me would let it happen._

_6.__My mom and dad wouldn't let me learn how to become an assassin._

_7.__The schools aren't supposed to know about each other (but I guess they do now) until the pupils have clearance when they're older._

_8.__I _really_ don't want to go to Blackthorne_

_9.__Gallagher is my real home_

_10.__It's really just not possible…_

So yeah guys…

I don't see why I would go to Gallagher then Blackthorne (or vice versa)

Gallagher is where I really belong, alongside Bex, Liz, and Macey. They're my sister along with all the other Gallagher Girls, one big sisterhood (excluding some _ex_-members *cough*). And I wouldn't abandon them to go to Blackthorne.

Yours Sincerely,

Chameleon, Cammie Morgan

* * *

**Fin.**

**It's boiling here where I live and all I want to do is sleep.**

**I got woken up this morning, after staying up till 1-2AM, by my mom (really early btw, like 9AM) saying that we were going strawberry picking and stuff.**

**So I'm majorly tired… and she has the laptop, so right now I'm writing this on my kindle to copy up onto the laptop in a couple of minutes.**

**I finished all the strawberries I picked so I'm feeling down… and sweaty… stupid heat.**

**Have any of you watched Hercules, not the movie the T.V series? I've watched all of them and I'm having a marathon of****_ Hercules_**** now. I love it! I'm watching them all on ****_Youtube_****.**

**Any of you totally excited for 'United We Spy' because I so totally am! But I'm going to be sad to see the series ending:( Any guesses as to who dies?**

**87 chapters to go!**

**Nothing left to say so… byeeeeee:))!**

**-Rose**


	14. Chapter 14- Jonas & Grant

**Dear Fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Once again thank you so much! Going to make this quick… so yeah.**

**I'm really sorry if this story offends anyone, if it makes up for it I'm making a hit at my other Gallagher Girls stories. And there isn't anything wrong because it is ****_fanfiction_****. **

**To ****_BunnySwag101_****: Awh! That's really sweet, I love talking to you too:)) Thanks… I try my best to be interesting;) I try to reply whenever I can. A1) No I don't really have any advice, I'm that type of girl that has been to the same school and has known the people she's been with for like 10 years. But if I was to give advice totally inexperienced it would be: Be yourself and you'll soon find a group or someone that's willing to have you as a friend. I don't have any experience with new people but I have experience taking them in and being friends with them. A2) No. I'm not a tom boy, but I'm not a girly girl. I'd like to call myself an inbetweener. I don't like all those girly things but I also don't go around in… what tom boys wear, I just be me. Chilling with my guitar, reading a lot of books, being independent and teenager-y. I don't like to label myself or people, I'll judge when I know someone. A3) YES! I am a major GLC fan! But the finale hasn't come out in the UK. SPOILER ALERT! A4) Yup, I have twitter and instagram but I don't use them. I'm more of a Facebook/Youtube person. Thank you:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls! And I'm pretty sure I'm not Ally Carter… I'm a teenage girl. **

**Song I'm listening To: Actually I'm listening to multiple songs this time, they are all either Taylor Swift, One Direction or Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Hey guys just a warning. My handwriting will be like this…

And my handwriting will be like this. My name is Jonas by the way.

And mine is Grant.

Obviously you don't know our last names because Ally never mentioned them. I don't know why you think its Anderson or Newman… but I guess we've got to have last names.

That's point one… Jonas will be listing all of those. I'm just here because I'm part of those points, and to justify some of them (yes I know a big word like justify).

Carrying on… we're really chuffed that you have included us in this whole fandom when we were only minor characters in the book.

Because we only appeared in one book… and one book only. Which was actually book two, oh the irony. (Yes, I know the meaning of the word irony too… getting my hints guys?) And this is point two by the way.

Getting paired with the girls is a big honour.

What he means to say is… thanks for pairing us with the girls 'cause they're _really_ hot. 

No Grant! You know what… just don't do whatever it is we're doing right now. As I was saying, it's an honour to actually be paired with the girls _because_ they are such big characters in this whole 'Gallagher Girls' thing.

But we don't actually know them that much. We met during the exchange… but that's it really. And that's our third point.

So uhmmm… I think that concludes our 'Dear Fanfiction' note.

Yeah, I guess so. Bye guys!

Signed,

Jonas and Grant _(or whatever their codenames are)_

-Line Break-

**Fin.**

**I think that should be the start to my ending all the time… well… that makes no sense, just ignore that. This was also quite a hard chapter, because it's hard trying to portray Grant and Jonas when they barely said any lines in the book.**

**I have a week of no WORK! Absolutely doing no proper work at school! And I have 3 non-uniform days out of the 5 days of school! NO UNIFORM! (But I still have to wear my school uniform for 2 days… bummer) **

Question of the Chapter: (This will be a new segment) If you could choose, what colour eyes would you give Zach?

**Because Ally tweeted (a while ago) thank she quite frankly didn't care what colour his eyes were (I don't really mind…) So this is a really debatable topic, I'll put up the results next chapter!**

**86 chapters to go!**

**Nothing left to say so… Byeeeee:))**

**-Rose**


End file.
